


i'm the motherfucking princess

by Jacketarearmpants



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Movie Star Steve, Punk Kali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacketarearmpants/pseuds/Jacketarearmpants
Summary: Kali feels the world start to fade away as the black head of her snare drum disappears under the flurry of her drumsticks.Punk Rocker Kali/Movie Star Steve
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Kali Prasad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	i'm the motherfucking princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly influenced by the real life relationship between Travis Barker and Kourtney Kardashian.
> 
> Title is from Avril Lavigne's song "Girlfriend"

Kali feels the world start to fade away as the black head of her snare drum disappears under the flurry of her drumsticks. Back when she first started learning how to drum at 7 years old, she used to be so rigid and awkward. The basic concepts such as limb separation and even rhythm were not yet instilled in her, and practice used to be tortuous, full of thrown sticks and angry words. Now 20 years later, drumming has become automatic to her. She can turn her brain off and know that whatever comes out of her hands is going to sound incredible. Her sticks continue to fly, bouncing perfectly off the drum as her arms keep whatever rhythms that come out of her head controlled but still explosive. It gets to the point that she begins to throw in some tricks, occasionally using the bottom of the drumstick to hit the drum, tossing sticks back and forth between her hands in perfect time with her rhythms, or even spinning one stick in her hand as the other hand keeps the energy flowing. 

Her rhythmic focus is so locked in that she doesn't even hear the door behind her open. She doesn't notice the presence of someone else in the room until a magazine lands on the drum head, completely throwing her off her game. Her head snaps up, ready to give the intruder a piece of her mind before becoming locked in the gaze of Steve Harrington, her boyfriend. A smile breaks across her face as her body softens, the rigidity of shock and fear fading away. 

“Hey baby,” Kali says as she sets her sticks down across the drum. “What's up?” 

“So I was at the grocery store,” Steve begins, a slight grin across his face, “and look what I found staring at me in the checkout line.” He gestures down to the magazine he placed on drum head. Kali’s gaze falls down and is immediately greeted by the sight of a tabloid magazine. In big block letters across the front reads **“HAS PRETTY BOY HARRINGTON FOUND HIS POP PUNK PRINCESS?!?!?!?!?”** with a photo of them taken a few days ago. They were heading to a local store and a paparazzi managed to snap a photo of them hand in hand with masks on their faces, Kali’s bearing a print of blue butterflies. 

This is far from the first time people have said anything about her and Steve’s relationship. It practically broke the entertainment world in half when Kali Prasad, the drummer of famous pop punk band Double Zero, was seen flirting and making what can best be described as romantic gestures with LA’s resident pretty boy Steve Harrington. Sure, there were the people who accepted their relationship. The Double Zero fan army called it the perfect relationship between a punk and a jock. But others thought the punk and the pretty boy were too different to be in a relationship at all.

“Are you mad?” Kali asks. She recalls the initial reaction Steve had towards those people: he was so angry and blindsided at the fact that people believed they couldn’t be together, despite how they've been friends for years.

“Not really.” Steve chuckles and rubs the back of his neck in a motion that makes him look a hundred times cuter to Kali. “I just found it kind of funny that people are still surprised we're dating.” 

“At least I’m a princess now.” Kali smiles while pretending to place a crown on her head. 

“I mean, you've always been royalty to me” Steve reaches out and combs a lock of hair behind Kali’s ear. “It's about time they realize that.”

“Thanks love,” Kali mumbles. a blush sprints up her cheeks with her hands fidgeting with the back of her hair, like a nervous middle schooler. 

“Anytime, butterfly.” Steve beams. “I'll let you get back to your drumming.” He quickly scoops up the magazine and paces a quick kiss on Kali's lips before leaving the room. 

As her sticks resume their previous flurries, there's only one thought echoing in Kali’s mind.

_God I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Kali’s opening drum routine is inspired by this [video](https://youtu.be/8dQOPqHi6Zg) of Travis Barker drumming. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
